1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted type cooking apparatus, in particular to a combination cooking apparatus such as microwave oven and ventilating apparatus mounted on a wall surface by utilizing a space, where a range hood is usually installed, directly over a range in a kitchen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric range or a gas range has been used as the principal cooking apparatus in the modern kitchen. In order to exhaust hot air, smoke and the like produced in cooking, a range hood is installed directly over a range. In general, this range hood is put in a portion of a cabinet hung from the ceiling directly over the range and has the specified sizes, in particular the width including several kinds of standard size.
Although cooking apparatus especially, for example, a microwave oven has been wide spread and used in a kitchen of many homes in recent years, a counter top type microwave oven, which is placed on a cooking stand or table, has been the main current. However, since it obstructs the cooking to place the microwave oven on the cooking stand or table, a microwave oven capable of allowing the space saving of the kitchen has been practically used by installing a microwave oven incorporated the function of a ventilating apparatus therein in the above described space where a range hood has been usually installed.
One example of such a microwave oven is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,043. According to this patent, a microwave oven is adapted to construct so that the operation of installing it on the wall surface, more concretely describing, in a space, where a range hood is installed, can be carried out by one person. Concretely describing, the above microwave oven comprises a microwave oven operating module and a support assembly, the support assembly including an open sided support enclosure into which the operating module is slidably inserted. The support assembly is initially mounted in the position above a countertop or cooking surface and the module is inserted thereinto to complete the mounting process.
Since, according to the above described invention, a cover is first mounted before the support assembly is fixedly mounted in the position where an apparatus is mounted. Accordingly, in practice, a finished good can not be obtained until the microwave oven operating module, the support assembly and the cover are integrally assembled. Accordingly, since the wiring, the internal construction and the like are exposed in the portions other than the front of the microwave oven operating module until the assembling is completed, there has been the high possibility that they are broken or foreign bodies enter there, whereby leading to the occurance of troubles.